


Always

by Luna_Licht



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Licht/pseuds/Luna_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is always there for Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> what IS this???????
> 
> i swear my fics dont make sense half of the time jfc
> 
> TW: a very brief mention of suicidal thoughts

When Eren texts him, Levi has his head buried in textbooks and is groaning out of despair.  
  
The addmitingly annoying tone his phone lets out is like a saviour to Levi, making the boy jump up and run to his drawer, where his phone is charging.   
  
The text contains only one word, but it's enough to have Levi grabbing his jacket and sprinting towards Eren's house, his calculus test being the last thing on his mind.  
  
_From: Eren ♥_  
_Help_  
  
Levi doesn't reply, he knows he doesn't need to. Eren most likely, no, he surely knows that Levi has seen the message and is running to him like crazy.  
  
Because this isn't the first time it's happened.  
  
It's not the first time in which Eren will look for Levi to console him, be it by a text or a Skype message.  
  
(But he will never call him, mainly because he wants to prolong the time in which Levi will hear his voice cracking while he's in such a desperate state.)  
  
And Levi will know, he'll know either by the lack of dumb emoticons decorating Eren's messages or just gut feeling. But he'll always be right.  
  
Because at the end, he'll be in front of Eren's house in what's not more than three minutes since Eren's sent the message (not like they live that far away from each other, but still) and will be reaching under the doormat for the spare key. He'll enter the house without a warning, because Eren will know too.  
  
They always know.  
  
Levi knows that he'll find Eren curled up on the sofa in the living room, eyes burning holes into the turned off TV, pathetic sniffs and sobs leaving him.   
  
He'll quietly walk up to Eren and sit next to him. Then the younger will look up to him with those desperate, pleading eyes.  
  
Levi always knows what they mean.  
  
_Hold me._  
  
And he does. He slowly goes closer to Eren and protectively wraps his strong arms around the younger. He presses the younger close to his chest and lets him cry his pretty eyes out, for once not caring about the state in which his shirt will always end up in.  
  
If Eren didn't know better, he'd say that the grip around him is possessive.   
  
(And he secretly hopes for that.)  
  
(But Eren knows.)  
  
(He always knows.)  
  
When Levi hugs him like that, everything seems so much gentler, so much softer, so much quieter.   
  
The ticking of the clock on the wall, the drops of water falling from the tap of the sink, even the annoying elephant-like footsteps of his neighbor; they all seem to disappear. And the only thing left is Levi and his warm embrace, Levi and his addictive scent, Levi, Levi,  _Levi._  
  
Eren breaks down, and Levi dies a little on the inside.  
  
The older furrows his eyebrows and tries not to cry himself, because he's always been like that. He gently pets Eren's chocolate brown hair and whispers sweet nothings into his ear.  
  
Eren is sobbing and crying, and he doesn't have to speak for Levi to understand him.  
  
(Levi knows.)  
  
(He always knows.)  
  
_Help me._  
  
_Nothing makes sense anymore._  
  
_I feel so useless._  
  
_I want to die._  
  
It's not like they haven't talked about this before. They have, numerous times. They've talked about it so much that Eren can recite their conversation, because it always ends up the same way. But he always feels better after talking about it.  
  
They stay like that for a long, long time. Eren's neck is sore from the uncomfortable position, and Levi can't feel his legs because somewhere along the way, Eren sat on his lap.  
  
 But neither of them mind.


End file.
